Peace and Passion
by Twackycat
Summary: Luke Skywalker-Kenobi, son and Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi, is fifteen when the Empire completes its most devastating weapon yet: the Death Star. At the same time his sister is captured by Darth Vader. He is determined to save his sister, even if it means facing their other father. AU Slash Mentions of M-Preg. Rewrite of Love Never Dies First in Through Harmony We Gain Victory Series


**A/N: Here's the first chapter in the rewrite of my old story, Love Never Dies. Hope you enjoy! This story is rated T for some strong language, and violence. There are mentions of slash and M-Preg.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. This story has not been beta read, all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

 _The lights were flickering overhead as an alarm wailed, drowning out most of the other noise. Leia's heart was pounding as she ran through the hallways, dodging in between the rebel soldiers as they ran towards their posts. They ran towards the dark inky presence that was invading their ship. She risked a glance over her shoulder towards Padme, only to have the older woman wave her on._

" _Find Artoo! Get the plans to him!" The entire hallway shook, stopping both of the women in their tracks. Padme drew a blaster from the holster on her hip and pointed towards an empty engineering hallway. "Find Artoo!" Her mentor shouted this as she took off in the same direction the rebel soldiers were racing. "And for Force sake, hide your weapon!" The last comment was thrown over her shoulder as she disappeared down the hallway._

 _Leia took several deep breaths as she tried to calm down and center herself. A soft synthesized whistle sounded from the depths of the engineering hallway and a small smile graced her face. Kneeling down next to Artoo, she pulled the plans out of her boot and fed it into a slot in the front of his paneling._

" _Artoo, I need you to get the plans to my dad." As she spoke she unclipped her lightsaber from her belt, stashing it inside her right, double checking it wasn't too obvious. The ship shuddered again as she reached towards the record button on Artoo's control panel._

Luke sat up suddenly, tossing away his sheets as he scrambled from his bed. His heart hammered in his chest just as his sister's had in his dream. He needed to talk to his dad right now. If he was got that clear of a vision from her, then Leia was close by and in serious trouble.

In an instant he was half way across his room. Then his legs finally realized they were tangled in his sheets, sending him face planting into the floor. Struggling to untangle himself, his dad appeared in the doorway to his room.

"Luke! What's wrong?" Obi-Wan was immediately kneeling to help his son.

"It's Leia! Vader is on her ship!" Obi-Wan's gripped tensed where they were placed placatingly on his son's shoulders.

"You need to calm down." Luke nodded as he tried to take deep breaths, but it wasn't really doing anything for him; his heart still felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest.

"Leia gave something to Artoo and told him to find you."

"You know that droid. He'll succeed and probably drag Threepio along for the ride." Obi-Wan gave his son a quick hug before standing to leave the room. "Do you know if Ahsoka was on the ship?" Luke shook his head as he spoke.

"Don't think so… Didn't see her. I did see Padme though." Obi-Wan let out a small sigh of relief.

"Meditate while I try and contact the Rebel Alliance."

Luke gave a sheepish nod, tossing his sheets back onto his bed as his dad left the room. He quickly made his bed, and then settled down in the middle of his room. The teen closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. Pushing away all of his extraneous thoughts, he settled down, leaving himself open to the whims of the Force.

* * *

Leia let out a groan as she came back around. Damn stormtroopers. Opening her eyes, she was met with the boots of a stormtrooper right in front of her face. Carefully she rolled over, ignoring the twinge in her right shoulder from where she'd been hit with the stun bolt. She was a little surprised it was only a stun bolt, but then again, knowing Vader, he probably wanted to interrogate her himself.

"Come on. Get up!" The brunette whipped her head around to glare at the stormtrooper who had nudged her with his foot, but still pushed herself to her feet. Her pack of four guards surrounded her in a square formation as they marched her closer to the black abyss she knew was her father.

The sounds of the stormtroopers' armor was just starting to get annoying when they stopped in front of a door. With a whoosh the door slid open, and Vader stepped out. He dragged Padme out by the arm, and Leia was sure the older woman would have a bruise there later.

"Darth Vader. Only you could be so bold." Behind Vader, Padme was frantically shaking her head no. Leia stopped talking and grit her teeth as she stared up into the hooded face of her father. She might not have been able to see his eyes, but she knew he had narrowed his eyes at her.

"Your resemblance to Senator Amidala only grows the closer you stand." Leia stood stalk still. Others in the past had commented on their similarities, some more crassly than others, but they had never made any public announcements about it. If people thought she was the illegitimate daughter of Padme, that drew away from her true parentage. She never could have hoped Vader would believe it was well. Leia was sure if she ever met him face to face, he would immediately see Obi-Wan in her.

After a few tense seconds of silence, Vader stopped looking down at the fifteen year old and turned his attention towards the leading stormtrooper. He gave a dismissive wave of his arm in their direction.

"Take both of them, and lock them in separate cells. I will deal with them once we have docked with the Death Star." The end of Vader's cloak swished at his feet as the Sith Lord stalked off, presumably towards the bridge of the Devastator. Leia managed to share a look with Padme as they were shuffled off towards the brig. At least they weren't killed on sight.

* * *

A gentle tap on the shoulder brought Luke out of his meditation. In front of him knelt his dad with a frown on his face. Obi-Wan hesitated for a second before breaking the news.

"The Alliance will send a rescue mission for Leia and Padme-"

"What!" Luke leapt to his feet, his entire body tense with his hands curled into fists. "No! We need to go save them right now!" Obi-wan stood up slowly, placing his hands on his son's shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Our job is to find Artoo, and deliver the plans to the Alliance. The plans are more important." The teen jerked away from his dad, emotions flaring at the thought of his sister in the hands of his father.

"Nothing is more important that my sister!" The Force crackled between the two. Luke's blue eyes were steeled even as he stared into his father's stormy grey.

"Luke." The teen's eyes widened at the wave of hurt that flooded from his dad. He jerked away as he realized how much he must have sounded like his father in that moment. Luke closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. He flinched slightly when his father cupped his cheek, but leaned into the touch.

"I'm sorry, dad."

"The plans are for the Death Star. It's a battle station that recently wiped an entire city off of a planet, destroying the surrounding area with the earthquake it caused. It wasn't even at full power. If rumors are to be believed, it has the power to destroy entire planets. Thankfully the man who designed it was a rebel sympathizer. He built in a weakness, but we need the plans to find it."

Luke was shaking slightly as he listened to his dad explain. Slowly Luke sunk to the floor as he wrapped his mind around what his dad had told him. This was definately worth more than any one life, or even a thousand. This thing had to be stopped before it could do anymore damage.

"Come on, up." Obi-Wan knelt down and gently tugged his son up by his arms. "You should eat and then get ready to head over to your aunt and uncle's."

Luke absently nodded and grabbed a protein bar before wandering out to the garage. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and followed his son out to the speeder, snagging him for a brief hug before he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Be careful. And don't worry. You know Artoo. He's probably already halfway here." Luke gave his dad a half smile as he jumped into the speeder.

It was still mostly dark out, the first of Tatooine's twin suns barely peeking above the horizon, as Luke sped off towards his aunt and uncle's farm. When he reached their house, the second sun was just beginning to rise.

Both his Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen were outside waiting on him. His uncle had his arms crossed, and the glare on his face said he just wanted to start working. Aunt Beru had a pleasant smile on her face as she gave Luke a quick hug, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Luke, how is your father?" He bit the inside of his cheek to not blurt out his father had his sister in custody and was probably torturing he. Instead he hesitated for a second, and responded with a light tone and a fake smile.

"I've never met my father, so I couldn't possibly know-" He was cut off when his uncle grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him close.

"Now listen here, you piece of shit. You know damn well what my wife meant." Luke's blue eyes met the angry darker blue of his uncle's, not worried about the threat in his uncle's voice, or his raised hand.

The staring contest ended quickly with Uncle Owen shoving Luke away from him. He pushed past Luke as he grumbled rather loudly, obviously not caring if his nephew heard.

"Wish we could just hire help. Damn boy ain't natural." Luke ignored the prickling behind his eyes at his uncle's words. He'd known for a long time his uncle's feelings about him, but hearing him say it so bluntly still hurt. The blond jumped slightly when his aunt rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll try and remember in the future." He gave a nod of thanks, even though he knew that she wasn't going to keep that promise. She had the same feelings about his conception and how he was raised as her husband. Aunt Beru just wasn't as vocal about them.

Luke caught up to his uncle, taking the whack upside the head silently. He blinked rapidly to clear away the stars that dance in his vision, and obediently took his toolbox as it was shoved into his arms. At the same time his uncle gruffly told him which of the vaporators needed to be fixed. He didn't say anything as he started walking in the direction his uncle had pointed.

He briefly thought about talking to his dad about what had happened, but his questioning brush against the link he shared with his dad quickly made it clear his dad was dealing with his own demons. Luke had learned early on when his dad closed their bond it was always for a good reason, and if the swirl of emotions that were still leaking through were anything to go by, Luke's problems paled in comparison to whatever his father was dealing with. Pushing away his own feelings, he started to work on the closest vaporator.

* * *

The teen wiped the sweat off his forehead and the back of his neck and threw a glare over his shoulder up towards the sky. The only thing the harsh sunlight was good for was bringing out the hint of red in Luke's otherwise bright blond hair. It was something that set him apart from his father, and that he had in common with his dad, besides his stature. Sometimes he envied how much his sister looked like their dad. She didn't remind him of their father every time he looked at her.

Luke looked back at the halfway fixed piece of crap vaporator and let out a sigh. It was the third one he'd fixed today already, and he knew that he'd fixed this one less than a month ago. Help for the farm wasn't the only thing Uncle Owen didn't have enough money for. Honestly, if he stopped wasting money on replacement parts, and bought a new vaporator, he'd be making enough money in no time. But the only time he'd suggested it to his uncle, he'd ended up with a broken nose and a mouth full of sand.

"Luke! Get your ass back to the house!" He let out a small sigh as he stood up, brushing sand off his knees. He quickly stuffed all of his tools into his toolbox and slammed it closed. Gently kicking the toolbox into the limited shade of the vaporator, Luke hurried towards the house. He knew better than to ignore the call back.

He was more than a little surprise to be halfway run over by a twittering blue domed astromech as he approached his uncle's house. A small smile broke his face as he ran his hand over the droid's helm, and grew even wider as he looked up to see Artoo's golden counterpart standing next to his uncle.

"Master Luke! How fortunate we are to have fallen into your possession!" Luke dropped his smile as he saw his uncle's frown growing into a scowl.

"He does not own you. He's just the farm hand that's going to get you cleaned up before he goes home." His uncle sent him a glare before he started to walk back into the house. Luke took a step to follow him as he started to speak.

"Uncle Owen, these droids belong to my sister. Artoo is carrying information vital to the Rebellion. My dad-" The Force flared in alarm, but Luke simply held his ground. A second later he found himself spitting out sand, with the back of his hand pressed gently against his nose in an attempt to stop the droplets of blood dripping from his nose.

Threepio let out a shocked gasp, and started muttering worriedly, while Artoo whistled alarmed curses. Luke ignored the protocol droid and astromech, instead choosing to glare up at his fuming uncle, who showed no signs of regret.

"I don't care who they used to belong to. They're mine now. While you clean them, you'll also wipe their memories. I don't want anything to do with your ill fated rebellion. I want no reason for the Empire to show up at my door." Luke gave a curt nod, and motioned for both of the droids to follow him inside. "If I find out that you didn't wipe their minds…"

His uncle trailed off, though the threat was clear to the teen. Luke gave a sharp nod and stayed on the ground until his uncle moved back inside the house, grumbling the entire time.

Once he was out of sight, Luke pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the Threepio's worried chatter as he dusted himself off. Brushing his hand under his nose, he glanced at the small smear of blood on the back of his hand, and absentmindedly wiped it on pants right behind his knee.

"Come on guys. I need to start cleaning you." Luke motioned towards his uncle's garage. He pointedly continued to ignore all of Threepio's worrying, as he gathered all of the things he'd need to get the droids clean.

For once Luke was thankful Leia always kept the droids in pristine condition, and all he had to do was send Threepio through an oil bath. Artoo on the other hand, the little adventurous guy, had carbon scoring from all that he had been doing.

When Artoo beeped in concern, Luke realized that he'd been dragged off into his own thoughts, and now his cheeks were damp. He managed a weak smiled as he scrubbed the tears away quickly.

"Don't worry Artoo. I'm not going to wipe either of your memories, consequences be damned." He gave the little astromech a friendly swipe over his dome, and returned to working on the carbon scoring. "So I know you have something for my dad. Can I have it?"

The negative whine caused him to frown, and Luke immediately started to work around the slot he knew his sister put the plans, trying to force the manual release of the drive. The astromech let out a annoyed mechanical splat at this, and lunged forward slightly, throwing Luke away from him.

"Okay. Okay." The teen threw his hands up in the air. "I get it. I won't try that again. Can you tell anything about Leia?" A small hologram of his sister immediately popped up, and despite her calm appearance, he could easily see terror hidden in her eyes.

" _Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."_ Luke frowned when the recording just kept looping. There had to be more to this recording, he just knew it.

"Will you show me any more of it Bud? Or is it for my dad's eyes only?" The sad whirl confirmed his question, leaving Luke to roll his eyes slightly. Of course Leia would tell Artoo it only their dad could see it. Seeing no other option, Luke turned towards the door. "Uncle Owen!" A few seconds later he heard his uncle's furious footsteps and muttered curses as he drew nearer.

"What?" Luke forced himself not to flinch as the door to the garage flew open, and his uncle's furious form. Instead he braced himself, knowing this conversation wasn't going to go well.

"Artoo has a message for my dad." The teen motioned towards where the astromech was still projecting the hologram of his sister. His uncle's eyes narrowed on it for a second before his glare snapped to Luke.

"I thought I told you to wipe these droids' memories!" Owen bellowed this as he struck the teen down with an elbow to the throat. Luke collapsed to his hands and knees, coughing as he tried to get a breath of air. A cry of pain escaped the teen when his uncle's boot collide with his left side, sending him sprawling.

Artoo let out an aggressive string of beeps and whistles, and was shortly followed by a yell from Uncle Owen. Casting a glance at the blue droid, Luke was surprised to see Artoo firmly planted in between him and his uncle, electrical prod out and crackling.

"Damn droid!" Uncle Owen started to rise from where he had fallen on the floor, a crowbar in hand, only to scramble backwards as Artoo leapt forward, sending a surge of power through the prod. "Fine! Take the fucking droid and get out of my house! I don't wanna see your ass here ever again!" He hurried out the door, muttering curses under his breath as he went.

Slowly Luke pulled himself to his feet, trying to ignore the pain blossoming along his left side ribs. He pressed a hand to the droid's dome, both in thanks and to support himself.

"Thanks Bud. Let's get you to my dad." He glanced over his shoulder towards where Threepio was standing next to the oil bath, oddly silent. "You too Threepio, come on." Luke motioned for both of them to follow him out of the garage, heading towards his speeder.

The teen kept his left arm wrapped around his ribs as he used the Force to lift both of the droids into the speeder. His dad would scold him for his 'inappropriate' use of the Force if he knew, but at this point Luke didn't really care. He just wanted to get the plans to the Alliance, and rescue his sister.

Threepio was surprisingly quiet on the way back to his house, but Luke certainly wasn't going to complain. Upon arrival, Luke gently used the Force to lift both of the droids down, as he opened the garage door.

"Dad! I'm back!" The teen called this as he pushed open the door, Artoo eagerly clamoring to be the first one through the door. Luke couldn't help but smiled as he felt his dad's confusion at the little droid's presence. Once Threepio was in the house, Luke closed the door and turned to face his dad, well aware of the bruise that was forming on his face.

"Luke! What happened?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! In case you were wondering where I got the title from, I got it when I was looking at google images of the Grey Jedi Code. There are so many versions! But I wasn't overly fond of any of them until I found this version.**

 _ **Peace and Passion gives me Strength**_

 _ **Strength and Knowledge gives me Power**_

 _ **Power and Serenity gives me Harmony**_

 _ **Through Harmony I gain Victory**_

 _ **Through Balance the Force sets me Free**_

 **It struck a chord with me, and so I decided to use it for this series. Peace and Passion (A New Hope), Strength and Knowledge (The Empire Strikes Back), and Power and Serenity (The Return of the Jedi). The series will be called Through Harmony We Gain Victory.**

 **I will see all of you the next time I update. Until then!**


End file.
